Une question de sang
by Foxycoqs
Summary: Printemps 1977, Voldemort devient de plus en plus fort et livre une guerre sans merci. Mais le sang est-il vraiment ce qui importe le plus ? Doit-on à tout prix suivre les attentes de ses parents ou peut-on décider de sa propre voie ? Pas facile d'être une ado de 16 ans quand tout s'emmêle. Dehors c'est la guerre, mais Poudlard est-il vraiment épargné par celle-ci ?
1. Chapter 1

**Première histoire que j'écris à l'époque des Maraudeurs, ou même dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

_Pratiquement tous les personnages (excepté mon OC et quelques secondaires) et l'univers appartient bien sûr à J.K. Rowling._

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que des rafales de vent s'engouffraient dans la vallée entourée de montagnes, son lac noir au pied, faisant frémir les feuilles de l'immense forêt interdite qui le bordait. Un château dominait, au sommet d'une des montagnes. Il paraissait indestructible, à l'épreuve de toutes catastrophes. Pourtant le vent réussissait à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, dans certains couloirs où il couvrait par moment les éclats de rire des élèves qui se promenait et profitait de leur week-end.

Toutefois une grande pièce restait silencieuse malgré les élèves qui s'y trouvaient.

Les immenses étagères de bois sculptées remplissaient la salle, regorgeant de livres, certains datant de plusieurs siècles. Des tables étaient disposées entre les étagères. L'atmosphère feutrée renforçait la magie du lieu, comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise.  
En tout cas, certaines personnes étaient plus sensibles que d'autres à cela.

\- M'énerve à mettre son gros nez partout ! L'année dernière ne lui a pas suffi ? grommela un jeune homme brun de 17 ans aux yeux gris.

Il se balança sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table, les sourcils froncés. Ses trois amis, assis à la même table, l'ignorèrent. Ils avaient l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur et ne s'en formalisaient plus.  
Les deux amis lui faisant face, l'un avait les cheveux châtains avec des cicatrices sur le visage tandis que l'autre était bien portant au nez pointu avec des petits yeux. Ils étaient concentrés sur leurs cours. Quant au dernier de la bande, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés portant des lunettes, était concentré à jeter des coups d'œil à un groupe d'élèves à quelques tables d'eux. En particulier une jeune fille rousse de leur âge qui fronçait les sourcils tout en grattant sa plume sur l'un des nombreux parchemins qui l'entouraient.

En entendant un énième soupir de son ami, le jeune homme détacha ses yeux de la rousse à contrecœur, et lança un regard interrogatif à son voisin.

\- Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? s'exaspéra le brun en se redressant sur sa chaise en montrant les étagères autour de lui.

Celui qui lui faisait face leva la tête de ses cours, et dit doucement :

\- Etant donné que nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, je dirais étudier. Enfin, pour ce qui est de Queudever et moi. Vous deux en revanche, je me le demande.

\- Hé ! Moi aussi je travaille ! s'indigna l'un d'eux remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Son voisin émit un ricanement faisant penser à un aboiement de chien.

\- Tu parles ! A moins que le sujet soit Lily Evans, j'en doute ! Et puis Queudever à l'air plus perdu que pendant les cours, dit-il en lançant un regard compatissant à celui-ci. Désolé de te dire ça Lunard, mais tu es bel et bien le seul qui révise. D'où ma question, pourquoi est-on là ?

Avant que l'un de ses amis n'ait le temps de répliquer, une voix s'éleva un peu plus loin.

\- C'est une bibliothèque ici ! Pas un salon !

Une sorcière d'une trentaine d'années émergea des rayons de livres, face aux quatre jeunes hommes. Elle leur lança un regard sévère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendit compte que le brun avait toujours :

\- LES PIEDS SUR LA TABLE ! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU ? SORTEZ D'ICI ! TOUS LES QUATRE ! HORS DE MA VUE !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et ramassèrent leurs affaires en vitesse pour filer vers la sortie. Tous les élèves se retournèrent, intrigués par les cris de Mme Pince. En découvrant l'origine de sa colère, certains levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que la plupart ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Les quatre amis ne pouvaient se retrouver quelque part sans se faire remarquer d'une quelconque manière.  
La rousse et son amie les observèrent jusqu'à leur sortie, avant de se replonger dans leurs devoirs.

Un peu plus loin, une élève aux cheveux noirs carré et aux yeux sombres fixa la table vide que le groupe d'amis venait de quitter. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle faisait ses devoirs et révisait pour les BUSE qui approchaient. Sachant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, elle rangea ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Elle aperçut les perturbateurs, qui se faisaient appelés les Maraudeurs depuis l'année d'avant, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et rigolaient. Excepté le dénommé Lunard, de son vrai nom Remus Lupin, qui n'avait pas l'air content. Elle ralentit l'allure pour ne pas être vue.

\- Sirius franchement ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir y retourner à cause de toi ! s'indigna Remus.

\- Détends-toi Remus ! Je nous ai sauvé d'un après-midi qui s'annonçait à mourir d'ennui, souriait Sirius Black.

Il n'avait pas l'air touché par le regard assassin de son ami. Remus se renfrogna et se remit à marcher préférant l'ignorer. Le jeune homme aux lunettes, Jean… James Potter, le rattrapa et s'exclama d'un ton léger en lui donnant un coup d'épaule :

\- C'est l'histoire de quelques jours. Elle ne pourra t'interdire l'accès très longtemps, à toi son élève le plus fidèle !

\- Il n'a pas tort, remarqua Pa…Pe…Pittigrou ? Tu dois être le seul à qui elle sourit et se montre aimable.

Remus se détendit à leurs propos et rejoignit ses amis qui l'avaient devancé et commençaient déjà à comploter pour égayer cette journée si ennuyeuse.

Arrivés au palier, ils montèrent les étages tandis que la jeune fille descendit aux cachots.

Elle passa dans son dortoir pour poser ses affaires et prendre son chat pour ensuite se diriger en direction du parc. Elle préféra ignorer les élèves de sa maison tout en rassurant son chat qu'elles allaient faire une promenade.

Les bourrasques s'étaient calmées mais le froid persistait malgré le soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez. Après être restée assise à réviser une grande partie de la journée, l'air pur lui fit du bien.

Elle posa le félin dans l'herbe et resserra son écharpe verte et argent autour de son cou. Elle baissa les yeux et sourit en sentant Séléné se frotter contre ses jambes.  
Elle l'avait appelée comme la déesse grecque de la Lune à cause de son pelage blanc. Elle s'accroupit pour lui gratter derrière les oreilles, qui l'a fit ronronner de plus belle. Ceux-ci avaient le don d'apaiser la jeune fille instantanément.

C'était sa tante, Phyllis, qui lui avait offert l'animal, peu de temps avant sa mort. Sa mère avait piqué une de ses crises en voyant la boule de poil, argumentant qu'elle y était allergique. Mais face à sa jeune sœur implorante, elle avait du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait donc presque trois ans que la jeune fille avait Séléné. En règle générale, elle la laissait dans le dortoir, mais dès qu'elle allait se promener, elle l'emmenait avec elle. Séléné adorait courir après les insectes pour se dégourdir les pattes. Elles prirent donc la direction du lac.

Le printemps arrivait timidement avec les bourgeons qui apparaissaient sur les arbres et les oiseaux qui recommençaient à gazouiller. Elle adorait cette saison, et d'autant plus appréciée sans les examens de fin d'année.  
Elle se promena un moment, captivée par la faune et la flore qui l'entourait. Après avoir fait un tour, elle s'assit sur un banc face au lac. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit qu'on l'appela.

\- Thea !

Elle se retourna et vit Remus Lupin lui faire signe en se dirigeant vers elle. Il arriva à sa hauteur un peu essoufflé.

\- Je me doutais que tu serais sortie.

\- Tu me cherchais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai aperçu à la bibliothèque mais je n'ai pas osé te déranger pour te saluer. D'ailleurs désolé pour Sirius et le raffut qu'il a causé. Au moins il ne risque plus d'y revenir.

Thea avait à peine écouté la fin des propos de Remus. Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me saluer ?

\- Oh ben tu vois, ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas parlé. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait que se saluer dans les couloirs ces derniers temps.

\- Remus, c'est vraiment gentil. Mais tu n'es pas forcé de venir passer du temps avec moi, tu sais. Ne te sens pas obligé.

Thea, mal à l'aise, préféra observer son chat un peu plus loin qui essayait d'attraper une bête plutôt que de croiser le regard du Gryffondor. Du peu qu'elle le connaissait, elle l'appréciait. C'était un garçon intelligent et discret, quand il n'était pas avec ses amis. Beaucoup s'étaient questionnés sur la nature de ses cicatrices qui se trouvaient sur son visage, mais pas Thea. Ce qui lui importait était sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance. Cependant elle n'avait pas envie qu'il vienne lui parler par pitié. Elle n'était pas une œuvre de charité.

Remus la scruta, d'abord perdu, puis soupira en secouant la tête. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, contemplant lui aussi le chat blanc s'amuser.

\- Je ne viens pas par bonté d'âme Thea. Ou parce que je me sens redevable. Bien que nous le sommes !

Elle fit un geste de la main, agacée. C'était de l'histoire ancienne, elle ne voulait plus en parler. Avant de pouvoir répliquer, il continua :

\- Si je viens, c'est uniquement parce que j'aime bien discuter avec toi. Peut-être au début, mais uniquement à ce moment-là, je venais te voir parce que je t'étais reconnaissant. Mais maintenant j'apprécie ta compagnie.

\- Mmh.

Thea n'était pas très convaincue. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle se méfiait de toutes les personnes qui essayaient de se rapprocher d'elle. Le jeune homme avait beau l'intriguer depuis plusieurs années, elle restait sur ses gardes. Elle avait grandi en apprenant à se méfier de tout le monde et de ce qu'ils voulaient véritablement.

Remus décida d'alléger l'atmosphère voyant qu'elle se renfermait dans ses pensées.

\- Qui aurait cru que je m'entendrais avec une Serpentard ? C'est le monde à l'envers.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un Gryffondor soit intéressant ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

\- Merci, j'accepte le compliment ! rigola-t-il doucement.

Thea esquissa un sourire. Même si elle doutait toujours de ses paroles, elle préféra taire ses incertitudes et profiter du temps passé avec lui.

A ce moment-là, Séléné décida d'apporter une souris à moitié morte au pied de Thea, fière d'elle. La jeune fille la félicita en lui grattant derrière les oreilles. Remus se moqua gentiment en voyant la grimace de la jeune fille. Les cadavres de souris n'étaient pas son cadeau préféré.

\- Alors c'est ton chat ? demanda curieusement Remus. Je l'ai aperçu plusieurs fois dans le parc.

Elle hocha la tête, porta le félin sur ses genoux et répondit :

\- Je te présente Séléné, chasseuse hors pair.

Comme si elle avait compris ce qu'avait dit Thea, le chat bomba le torse. Remus sourit et lança un regard perplexe à la jeune fille.

\- Comme la déesse de la Lune ?

\- Tu connais ? Je pensais que personne ne s'intéressait à la mythologie grecque.

\- Oh… euh si ça m'est arrivé de lire un ou deux livres.

Thea ne prêta pas attention au léger malaise du jeune homme, enlevant les herbes qui s'étaient accrochées au pelage de Séléné. Celle-ci se pencha vers lui pour le renifler, émit un petit miaulement plaintif et sauta pour aller vers les arbres un peu plus loin. La jeune fille leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas le comportement de son chat. Remus essayait de cacher son malaise grandissant, émit un petit rire et dit :

\- Elle est aussi méfiante que sa maîtresse, on dirait.

Thea hocha la tête en regardant dans la direction où l'animal était parti. Le jeune homme préféra changer de sujet :

\- Et comment vont les révisions ? Il doit me rester des fiches de révisions de l'année dernière si tu veux.

\- On va dire que je m'en sors, malgré la montagne de devoirs qu'ils nous donnent.

Remus échangea un regard compatissant, sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait, ayant passé les BUSE l'année précédente. Thea renchérit :

Et encore je m'estime chanceuse. La semaine dernière une fille de ma classe a fait une crise de panique en plein cours et à commencer à lancer des sorts à tout va. Trois personnes se sont retrouvées avec une couleur de peau violette ou vomissant des limaces. Le professeur Flitwick a dû écourter le cours pour tout remettre en ordre.

\- Ah oui ! James et Sirius en parlaient. Ils ont essayés de faire pareil. Le professeur McGonagall n'a pas du tout apprécié et leur a donné une semaine de retenue chacun.

La jeune fille émit un petit rire en imaginant la scène. Quelle idée de faire ça dans son cours. Ils n'avaient qu'à le faire avec un enseignant moins sévère.  
Remus raconta à son tour une anecdote marrante sur des élèves de l'année d'avant qui avaient craqué sous le stress.

Quand le soleil se coucha, ils décidèrent de rentrer au château. Thea appela Séléné pour qu'elle rentre avec eux, et ils se dirigèrent directement à la Grande Salle. Le dîner était sur le point d'être servi. L'un rejoignant ses amis Gryffondor, tandis que l'autre s'assit dans un coin de la table des Serpentard, passant de la nourriture discrètement à son chat qui s'était caché sous la table. Elle sortit ensuite un livre pour réviser tout en mangeant.

oOoOo

Le mardi suivant, en sortant de son cours d'Arithmancie et bénéficiant d'une heure de libre, Thea se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard. A cette heure-ci il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit vide.

Elle entra donc dans la longue pièce aux murs et au plafond en pierres. De grosses lampes vertes étaient suspendues à des chaînes, en accord avec la lumière provenant du lac.  
Les appartements de Serpentard se trouvant sous le lac, on pouvait apercevoir à travers les fenêtres toutes sortes de créatures qui y vivaient.

Cette atmosphère apaisait Thea qui ne se lassait pas de regarder les différentes algues ondulées au rythme des courants.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir noir dans un coin de la pièce, et sortit son livre de son sac pour commencer le devoir que le professeur Slughorn leur avait donné le matin même. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait, elle ne prêtait pas attention aux trois filles et aux deux garçons de sa promo qui entrèrent à leur tour et prirent placent sur les canapés entourant la cheminée.  
En entendant des éclats de rires aigus, elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de lever la tête pour les observer. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait attention à elle, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec les garçons. Ils étaient toujours correctes avec elle le peu de fois où ils se côtoyaient. Pour ce qui était des filles, c'était plus compliqué.  
A son arrivée à Poudlard, Thea avait fait la connaissance d'Annabella Forbes, une brune aux longs cheveux ondulés et au visage extrêmement expressif. Après quelques temps passé ensemble, il était évident qu'elles n'avaient rien en commun et s'était éloignées. Depuis, Annabella ne quittait plus Céleste Coolidge, une grande blonde maniérée qui aimait critiquer tout le monde à voix haute. En règle générale, Thea les ignoraient et réciproquement. Mais depuis le début de l'année, le duo s'amusait à l'attaquer dans leurs propos. Partager le même dortoir était donc devenu un réel plaisir.

Heureusement, la jeune fille s'entendait bien avec Amaryllis Pucey, la préfète et dernière fille du dortoir. Elles n'étaient pas pour autant amies. Même si elles traînaient parfois ensemble, Amaryllis ne voulait pas se mettre les deux pestes à dos. Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Thea qui appréciait ses moments de solitudes.

Elle savait que si Annabella et Céleste, les Affreuses comme elle aimait les appeler, s'en prenaient à elle c'était à cause de son nom. Ça ne se voyait pas au premier abord, mais Thea faisait partie de l'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers, les Flint. Cela la plaçait automatiquement au-dessus d'une bonne partie des serpentards. Bien sûr, c'était totalement absurde, et cela agaçait énormément la jeune fille, mais dans une maison telle que Serpentard où la « pureté » du Sang comptait par-dessus tout, c'était une réalité.

Et si les Affreuses n'avaient commencé à l'attaquer que depuis leur cinquième année, c'était à cause d'un autre « Sang-Pur », Regulus Black. Pendant une brève période en quatrième année il avait eu la malheureuse chance de sortir avec Annabella. Bien qu'il ait mis fin rapidement à leur relation, la brune ne s'en était pas remise et pensait qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble. Alors en voyant Thea sympathiser avec lui quelques temps après leur rupture, elle ne l'avait pas supporté.  
Il fallait dire que de par sa famille il était accepté parmi les années supérieures, et de par son poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch, sa belle gueule et son insigne de préfet, il avait du succès auprès des filles. Et malgré l'air naturellement arrogant qu'il affichait, il n'était pas vantard comme certains Serpentard. En voyant Thea fuir l'attention des autres et se faire discrète, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Ou peut-être en souvenir de leur enfance où ils leur étaient arrivés de jouer ensemble.

Dans tous les cas, Annabella était jalouse de Thea et le montrait très bien avec l'aide de Céleste.

Tout en parlant Céleste tourna la tête et remarqua la présence de Thea. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase et lui lança un sourire narquois.

\- Regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Quatre têtes se retournèrent en même temps. Seule Annabella fronça les sourcils. Les garçons, Marlon Kaczynski et Derren Burnett, affichaient un air indifférent, et Amaryllis lui lança un sourire timide. Thea regarda Céleste d'un air ennuyé et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- D'après mes sources, c'est autant ma salle commune que le tienne, railla-t-elle.

\- Ça reste à prouver ! Vu tes fréquentations, tu ferais mieux de changer de maison !

\- Fallait le dire Céleste si je te manque. Je me serais empressée de te retrouver.

La grande blonde s'empourpra, et se retourna pour être dos à Thea. Celle-ci se réjouit d'avoir pu la faire taire mais sa grande copine renchérit :

\- Tu te crois supérieur avec tes grands airs, mais tu n'es rien !

Thea s'esclaffa. Ça c'était de la répartie ! Tout ce qui importait à Annabella était la position sociale. C'en était navrant, mais si elle voulait jouer sur ce terrain-là…

\- Pas sûr que les autres soient de cet avis. N'oublie pas que le sang est ce qui compte le plus ! rétorqua Thea ironiquement.

\- Pas quand il est pourri comme le tien ! Tu crois qu'on ne te voit pas parler à des Sang-de-Bourbes ?!

\- Ma vie est si passionnante que tu épies mes faits et gestes ? Trouve-toi une occupation ! Ca fait pitié !

Thea avait parlé froidement, crachant ces derniers mots. Ce qui fit lever Annabella, rouge de colère, et avança pour faire face à la jeune fille. Celle-ci se leva à son tour et lui rendit son regard assassin.

Parfois elle préférait ignorer les remarques des Affreuses, mais ce jour-là elle n'avait pas envie de rester indifférente et était loin d'être intimidée par le duo.  
Annabella sortit sa baguette, et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda une voix grave.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

**Soyez indulgent, ou non en vrai si c'est pour me permettre de m'améliorer j'accepte volontiers les critiques !**

**Je pense que je posterais un chapitre par semaine. **  
**Alors merci de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouvelle semaine pour un nouveau chapitre! **

* * *

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda une voix grave._

Annabella reconnut la voix de Regulus et pâli en rangeant précipitamment sa baguette.

\- R…Rien… Rien du tout Reg' ! Il ne se passe rien !

Thea rangea à son tour sa baguette qu'elle avait sortie instinctivement. Elle savait que la brune ne tenterait plus rien tant que le préfet était là. Elle ramassa son livre qui était tombé, mis son sac sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- On ne peut plus bosser en paix ! grommela-t-elle.

En sortant de la salle, la jeune fille hésita. Elle n'avait plus assez de temps pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Elle pouvait toujours rester dans le couloir de son prochain cours pour réviser un peu avant qu'il ne commence. Elle arriva vers les escaliers quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher dans son dos. Discrètement, elle mit la main sur sa baguette. Serait-ce Annabella qui en redemandait ?

\- Thea, attends !

Elle se détendit légèrement à la voix de Regulus et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Ne fais pas attention à leurs remarques. Je leur ai dit de te laisser tranquille.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant exaspérée. Sans un mot, elle monta les marches.

\- C'est ta manière de me remercier ? la héla-t-il.

Elle l'ignora de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se prendre pour son sauveur ? Elle ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement. Comme si elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre sa défense ! Trop souvent on la prenait pour quelqu'un de fragile, qu'il fallait protéger. Le fait d'être petite et fine n'arrangeait en rien, en plus d'être une fille. Ça l'a mettait hors d'elle, et elle pensait que Regulus l'avait déjà compris.

\- Calme-toi ! dit-il en la rattrapant dans le hall d'entrée du château. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, surtout contre Annabella.

Thea tiqua et s'esclaffa :

\- Franchement je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es sortie avec cette doxy !

\- C'était il y a longtemps, grimaça-t-il. Ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps.

En voyant l'attitude déconfite du préfet, Thea pouffa et se moqua gentiment.

\- Tu lui briserais le cœur si elle t'entendait.

\- Comme si ça t'importais !

Thea le fixa un moment avant de déclarer sous le ton de la confidence :

\- Ecoute, ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais elle dit à tout le monde que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous vous remettez ensemble. Elle évoquait même des potions de charmes avec Céleste dans le dortoir. Je ferais attention à ce que je mange et bois à ta place.

\- Tu te fais du souci pour moi ? lui lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé.

Thea le regarda interdite. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris par ce qu'elle disait. Dans ce cas-là pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour la stopper ? Annabella avait décrété Regulus comme chasse-gardé et s'en prenait à toutes celles qui pouvait être intéressées par celui-ci. Même l'un de ses cousines éloignées c'était pris le bec plusieurs fois avec l'affreuse à cause de ça.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné avant de soulever les sourcils de compréhension et lui fit une moue.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es au courant et que tu laisses faire pour être tranquille ?

Regulus s'étonna que la jeune fille ait vu juste si rapidement et se renfrogna en voyant l'air de reproche qu'elle affichait.

\- J'avoue qu'Annabella est une bonne barrière contre les autres filles. Et puis au moins, je la connais, je sais comment la gérer.

\- Sale petit chenapan ! se moqua Thea, un sourcil levé. On a tellement de succès qu'on ne sait pas comment faire ?

\- Comme si tu ne savais pas ce que c'est !

\- Ah bon ? Je ne suis même pas sûre que la plupart des serpentards connaissent mon existence. Et c'est très bien comme ça !

\- Que tu crois ! Tu sous-estimes ton rang Thea ! s'exclama-t-il, inquiet. Peu importe comment tu te comportes, ils connaissent très bien ton statut. J'ai même entendu des 7èmes années dire qu'ils étaient prêts à « t'éduquer » pour faire honneur à ton sang si ça pouvait assurer leur lignée de Sang-pur.

Thea n'avait plus envie de rire. Elle avait pâli aux dires de Regulus. S'il disait vrai, son père en serait ravi. Il l'a donnerait au premier venu digne de leur famille pour se débarrasser d'elle. Peu importe qu'il lui arriverait par la suite. Elle devenait gênante à toujours contester les idéaux et agissements de ses parents. Bien qu'elle ne le faisait qu'en privé, ses parents seraient prêts à l'offrir à un homme violent plutôt que de la voir devenir une traitresse à son sang.

La jeune fille s'était toujours rassurée en se disant qu'on la laisserait tranquille avec ces histoires de mariages Sang-pur vu qu'il y avait déjà ses cousines Rufina Lestrange et Ethel Flint. Malgré leur jeune âge, elles n'étaient qu'en deuxième année, elles faisaient de bien meilleur parti que Thea. Elles représentaient l'image parfaite de l'héritière de famille pro Sang-pur : de la grâce, de la beauté, et une touche d'arrogance Sang-pur tout en adhérant à la suprématie Sang-pur.

Thea était loin de tout ça, étant plutôt quelconque et ne revendiquant aucunement les idéaux de Lord Trucmuche, même si elle se gardait bien de dire ce qu'elle pensait véritablement à ce sujet. Regulus l'avait affirmé, il y avait des candidats à qui ça ne dérangeait pas.

Le préfet lui parla, mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne l'entendait même pas. Elle qui était si fière, ne laissant personne l'intimidé, était chamboulée par les paroles du serpentard. Il lui prit le bras et le secoua pour la faire réagir, s'inquiétant de son manque de réaction. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur mais ne voulait pas qu'elle soit dans l'ignorance sur les intentions de certains serpentards. Il perçu brièvement la peur dans ses yeux quand elle le regarda, puis se reprenant elle afficha un air impassible. Regulus dérouté, déclara :

\- Viens, le cours va commencer. J'ai pas envie que McGonagall nous enlève des points pour le retard.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le suivit en silence.

\- Après le diner, Thea se dirigea directement à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait faire son devoir de potions qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire plus tôt. Elle doutait d'être très performante ce soir-là, le cours de métamorphose ayant déjà été une catastrophe. C'était cependant toujours mieux que de se retrouver dans la salle commune avec des personnes qu'on ne voulait pas voir.

Au bout d'une heure à essayer de se concentrer, Thea se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux que les cinq malheureuses lignes qu'elle avait griffonnées. Elle se décida de d'arrêter pour ce jour-là et de se rendre à son dortoir pour s'occuper de Séléné, si elle n'était pas en vadrouille dans le château.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle fut surprise d'assister à autant d'agitation. Un attroupement s'était créé au milieu de la pièce. D'habitude, seule une victoire de Serpentard au Quidditch pouvait expliquer un tel vacarme. Mais la prochaine rencontre n'étant que le mois prochain, ce ne pouvait être ça.  
En se rapprochant, elle vit que la plupart des élèves regardait en l'air, montrant le plafond. Elle les imita et mis un moment avant de comprendre ce qui clochait. Des sous-vêtements de filles flottaient dans le vide, comme accrocher à une corde à linge invisible. En les observant attentivement, ils lui paraissaient familiers.

Elle se renfrogna. Forcément ! Comment Thea pouvait croire qu'Annabella ne ferait rien suite au faite que Regulus avait pris sa défense ?  
Elle contint sa colère qui montait et marmonna :

\- Accio sous-vêtements.

Les attrapant rapidement, elle fila dans son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre les moqueries et remarques désobligeantes des serpentards, sachant qu'ils s'en donneraient déjà à cœur joie les prochains jours.

En entrant dans le dortoir, elle constata que son lit n'avait plus de draps et de baldaquins. Elle vérifia son armoire, mais ses affaires n'avaient pas bougés. Ça avait quelques avantages d'être l'une des meilleures élèves en cours de sortilèges.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler sur le coup de l'énervement. C'était quoi ces actes puériles ?! Qu'elles viennent la voir en face, que Thea puisse leur refaire leur portrait !  
Elle se saisit de sa baguette pour détruire leurs lits et affaires, quand elle vit une tache blanche du coin de l'œil. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit son chat qui avait sauté sur son lit et miaulait comme pour l'appeler. En poussant un soupir d'exaspération, elle baissa sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'animal. A peine elle l'eut caressé que Séléné se mit à ronronner et à se frotter contre elle. S'asseyant à son tour sur le matelas, la colère de Thea diminua. Elle se dit que ce n'était que partie remise, sachant très bien que les Affreuses n'en resteraient pas là.

oOoOo

Comme prévu, les jours suivant furent ponctués de moqueries de la part des serpentards. Heureusement que ceux de sa maison ne se mélangeaient guère aux autres maisons. Ça avait évité que la nouvelle fasse le tour de l'école.

Pour ce qui était des Affreuses, elles avaient essayé de lui envoyer toutes sortes de sortilèges. Heureusement pour Thea, après avoir passé la pause du mercredi midi à la bibliothèque, elle avait trouvé de très bons enchantements de bouclier. Certains renvoyaient même le sort à celui qui l'avait lancé en augmentant la puissance de celui-ci.

En voyant que Thea n'était pas touchée, les deux pestes y mirent une telle ardeur qu'elles en oublièrent d'être discrètes. Le professeur Flitwick les prit en flagrant délit et leur donna une double retenue. Toutefois ça ne les arrêtèrent pas. Avec les boucliers de Thea, Annabella se retrouva les cheveux roses fluo, les affaires de Céleste sautèrent dès qu'elle ouvrait son sac, elles se cognèrent plusieurs fois contre les murs, etc. Thea reconnu à contre cœur qu'elles avaient de la détermination.  
Cependant elles stoppèrent quand la main de Céleste se coinça dans une porte avec un bruit de craquement. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement, les os venaient d'être cassés. Les affreuses furent d'autant plus paniqués que Thea les regardait imperturbable, levant un sourcil comme pour leur demander si elles en voulaient encore.

A quoi s'attendaient-elles ? Elles avaient commencé tout ça, et l'avaient bien cherché. Thea n'avait pas peur d'elles. Et puis Mme Pomfresh savait réparer les os cassés en un claquement de doigts. A partir de là le duo d'Affreuses l'évitèrent au maximum, mais Thea ne voulait pas en resté là. Il lui restait une dernière carte à jouer.

\- Hé, Regulus !

Le brun en question se retourna, stupéfait que Thea l'appela dans la salle commune pleine d'élèves. Elle n'aimait pas attirer alors généralement elle évitait de lui parler quand il était entouré de serpentards comme ce soir-là. Il la rejoignit en lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

\- Tu avais l'air de te débrouiller en cours d'Arithmancie aujourd'hui non ?

\- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, dit Thea hésitante. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec certains données et calculs. Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider avec le devoir que le professeur nous a donné dessus ?

Regulus resta abasourdi, ne sachant que penser. C'était bien la première fois que la jeune fille lui demandait de l'aide. Elle qui n'arrêtait pas de clamer à tout va qu'elle se débrouillait très bien seule. Il l'examina un moment, avant de remarquer deux silhouettes familières un peu plus loin qui ne les lâchaient pas du regard. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et se reprocha de Thea en lui chuchotant :

\- Ça n'a évidemment aucun rapport avec les deux qui nous fixe en t'assassinant du regard, je suppose.

Elle émit un ricanement. Il était trop perspicace pour qu'elle lui mente. Elle haussa les épaules et admit à voix basse :

\- Disons que ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Elles fulminent dans leur coin, et tu m'aide sur un sujet qui risque de tomber pour les BUSE.

Il la dévisagea un instant en réfléchissant puis déclara avec entrain :

\- D'accord ! Thea Flint qui m'est redevable, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours !

\- Hé ! D'où je te dois quelque chose ?

\- C'est ma condition. Sinon, adieu les deux coups.

Thea le regarda interdite. Il l'avait bien eu. Elle lâcha un soupir.

\- Seulement si tu es raisonnable dans ta demande ! Autrement, je peux très bien…

\- Te débrouiller seule ! Je sais ! Tout le monde l'a compris avec le temps, ne t'inquiète pas ! la charia-t-il. Session de travail samedi matin ?

\- Ça marche, répondit-elle en levant les yeux devant son assurance.

Elle ne put toute fois s'empêcher un sourire un coin quand il alla rejoindre les personnes qu'il avait laissé. C'était l'un des seuls serpentards qui ne la considérait pas comme un bout de viande bizarre au Sang-pur et elle l'appréciait pour ça.

oOoOo

Les couloirs étaient presque désert en ce vendredi soir quand Thea pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés dans leur salle commune, ou dehors avec les températures plus douces qui arrivaient, pour fêter ce début de week-end. Personne n'avait envie de faire ses devoirs après une semaine chargée de cours. La serpentard se fit la réflexion qu'elle était surement bien trop studieuse. Mais pour elle étudier n'était pas une corvée.

Elle sourit intérieurement en voyant au loin un élève assis sur un banc dans un renfoncement du couloir, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à être travailleuse, voyant un manuel sur les genoux du jeune homme.

Quand elle arriva à son niveau, il lui proposa de se joindre à lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, étonnée de ne pas voir les amis de celui-ci dans les parages.

\- Tu crains pour ta réputation ? Qu'on puisse nous voir ensemble ? la taquina-t-il.

Voyant qu'il était effectivement seul, elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa son sac par terre.

\- Ce serait plus ta réputation qui en pâtirait que la mienne, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Remus la dévisagea consterné.

\- Parce que j'ai une réputation ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'on soit vu ensemble ?

Elle lui lança un regard entendu, puis comprenant qu'il était sérieux elle émit un ricanement et déclara :

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tes amis et toi êtes un peu les stars de l'école ? Toujours cool, à faire les quatre cent coups tout en étant les meilleurs élèves de votre promo. Ai-je besoin de préciser que vous avez aussi beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine ?

Thea continua son discours en ignorant Remus qui grommelait que ça ne concernait que James et Sirius.

\- Alors si on te voit avec une serpentard, faisant partie d'une des anciennes familles partisante de Lord Machin de surcroit, ça va ternir ton image.

Son visage s'était fermé à ses dernières paroles. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il cherchait sa compagnie.

\- C'est donc ça qui te tracasses ? Pourquoi j'accepte de parler à une fille de famille pro Sang-pur ?

Le silence de la serpentard ne fit que confirmer ses dires. Il poussa un soupir et demanda doucement :

\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu es une pro Sang-pur ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors je ne vois pas le problème.

Sur un ton qui se voulait léger, il déclara :

\- Je pense que tu sais que l'un de mes meilleurs amis à lui aussi une famille semblable à la tienne. Ça n'empêche en rien que c'est une personne formidable, certes souvent agaçante, mais un ami sur qui je peux compter.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation du caractère dudit ami. Cependant son malaise persista, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées sur elle.

\- Tu sais je ne suis pas aussi engagée que Sirius Black. Il a tourné le dos à sa famille, son héritage, et n'a pas peur de le clamer haut et fort, dit-elle admirative malgré elle. Même si je ne suis certes pas d'accords avec leurs revendications, je n'irais pas jusqu'à me rebeller contre mes parents.

Face à son obstination, Remus comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Il déclara en souriant :

\- Au moins avec toi je peux réviser en paix.

Elle accepta le changement de conversation, et saisit alors pourquoi il se retrouver à travailler dans le couloir.

\- Impossible de réviser dans votre salle commune, hein ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- M'en parle pas ! James et Sirius ont trouvé une nouvelle idée géniale qui leur a explosé à la figure. A moins que ce ne soit Peter. Il était aussi noir qu'eux par l'explosion. Si tu rajoutes à ça les cris de Lily…

\- Pas la meilleure ambiance pour travailler donc. Mais n'aurait tu pas fui tes obligations de préfet en laissant Evans gérer la situation seule ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Oh Lily n'a pas besoin d'aide quand il s'agit de faire la morale à James. C'est assez incroyable qu'il soit encore à lui courir après d'ailleurs. Plus il se déclare, et plus elle le déteste et lui cri dessus.

\- Tu sais, dit Thea une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, si elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas elle ne se donnerait même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Remus la fixa tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'en faites, elle l'aime bien ? grimaça-t-il.

\- Je ne la connais pas alors je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour lui. Mais si elle met autant d'ardeur à critiquer tout ce qu'il fait, c'est qu'il ne la laisse pas indifférent.

Le gryffondor admit que ça se tenait. Mais se dit qu'il valait mieux garder ce raisonnement pour lui, sinon son ami allait devenir encore plus intenable, et ça n'aurait pour effet que d'éloigner un peu plus Lily Evans.


End file.
